Thousand Year Solo
by BurstAngelSaga
Summary: An android, with real feelings, can always feel pain. This pain will last for a thuosand years, as he mourns the death of his most precious person. He sings into the night and it will resound forever to those who understand and feel the same pain.


**A/N I had to edit this since I left out a certain verse, also I have no idea who the loved one is.**

Me: This is dedicated to Whiteeveeangel on YouTube for his incredible singing.

Kaito: Eh?

Me: He sung an English version of your song, android one.

Kaito: Oh yeah, I heard it, he's pretty good.

Me: This is the first time I used different characters for my story.

Kaito: About time.

Me: Shut up and let me write! The link to his video is in my profile.

I don't own vocaloid, lyrics, or song.

* * *

A blue haired boy stood in the cold autumn weather, keeping his place in the same spot, surrounded by withering grass. He looked solemnly at the sky. The expression that held in his eyes were pained and lonely, even for a simple android. He was named "Kaito" by his creator, who he had fallen in love with, and who has now passed away. The banquat of orchid flowers he held had already begun to wilt, and the petals flew apart and were now carried by the wind. He pulled the blue scarf higher, his lips slightly open to sing quietly.

_Here I stand, gazing at the sky alone, as I step upon the dead and withered autumn grass  
Where my thoughts drift around inside my head as the seconds pass  
In a breeze, carried gently on the wind, the petals of a wilting orchid flutter by  
Fragments of a distant memory disappear and fade into the spacious sky_

He looked up and the slowly darkening sky and his singing went octaves louder, the pain evident in his voice, as he sung out to a person who was no longer there. He slowly bit by bit, forgot about everything else but her. His hand reached out, begging to hold her hand, which was far beyond his reach. The song fell from his lips, the only thing he had to remember his master, who had taught him the song. With this song that only belonged to them, it bonded them forever even with death in the way. It was the only thing she left for him, and he happily accepted it.

_I will sing the song you've taught to no one else but me  
And though your time has come, these notes are entwined  
This melody will live as long as time can flow and now I see  
That this is what you've left behind_

Kaito placed a hand over his non existing heart, that was just gears and clocks that kept him moving. He was born with no soul, and no feelings, well; it was supposed to stay like that. Though he started to become self-aware, and he developed emotions, now he's trapped in a time that will never move, and now is left with pain.

_I know that my life is incomplete, born without a soul, trapped eternally  
But know that my heart is in pain without you here to sing in harmony_

The sun had set, and he imagined himself playing the strings of the guitar that belonged to his master alone. The shadows had made their appearance, and blended so well with the glittering stars. A melody fell from his lips, as he hummed, the sound of guitar strings resounding in his mind. As of that day, the song he had been taught will only be with him and no one else, and his only audience would be the silence that the night had brought.

_As the sun sets upon the western sky, I strum these ancient chords on your pallid guitar  
All around, the shadows dance and play with the even stars  
From my lips, I hum the melody as I pluck the strings with fingers dipped in twilight  
From now on your song will be with me and I will spread it to the silence of each night_

_I can feel time moving slow, yet somehow, I'll withstand_  
_Inside this empty shell, my soul begins to heal_  
_The light reflected listfully from eyes that never understand_  
_Is what proves that this life is unreal_

The crescent moon had finally revealed itself before him, the milky shade glowing and illuminating. He spread his arms out wide, his singing louder and even more heart breaking as he sang into the night. The memories of his master now living within him, but that wouldn't satisfy him. He only longed to be where she was, but he can never go where she has gone, and never will.

_And so underneath the crescent moon, this tune will fill the air, as it once did long ago  
Although you live on inside of me, you have gone to someplace I can never go_

Ever since she had left him behind, alone in this world where no one else wanted an android who didn't obey, everything has turned grey. There was no color, and no amount of light would make everything alive as it once was. He knows that he was free from having a master, but something, his memory, tugs him back to where he had always spent with her.

_In the fields where you left me, everything has turned to gray  
Yet I know now I am free but my memory begs me to stay_

He closed his eyes and sung his heart out, letting the night feel his pain. Nonexistent tears falling from his eyes as his gears rusted and creaked. He has been singing for her, enduring this pain for a thousand years exactly, and it seemed this would be his end.

_I know that my life is incomplete, born without a soul, trapped eternally  
But know that my heart is in pain without you here to sing in harmony  
And so underneath the crescent moon, this tune will fill the air, as it once did long ago  
Although you live on inside of me, you have gone to someplace I can never go_

The last word lingering on as his gears finally stopped and the rust settled. His arms dropped down to his sides and his eyes became dull, the shine in them fading away. The blue haired android fell to his knees with a thump and let out words he was never able to say.

"Aishiteru, danna."

He fell over to his side and landed by a tombstone, where his master laid. He finally stopped moving and will forever be by his master's side, even in death. He left something for us also, his…

Thousand Year Solo.

* * *

Me: Um…

Kaito: You killed me?

Me: I'm sorry.

Kaito: …Miku!

Me: Shit!

Review please!


End file.
